wigopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Law
Law is the set of rules a society adopts to regulate behavior and resolve disputes. Each jurisdiction has its own laws; but laws are often quite similar, arising from similar values and similar social, economic and political conditions. There are several distinct legal traditions; these differ less in the substantive content of the law than in their jargon and procedures. The several different levels of government each produce their own laws (though the extent to which law is centralized varies); thus at any one place there can be laws in force established at the local, state, national or international levels. Legal systems European community law -- common law -- civil law -- socialist law -- international law -- Roman law -- Canon law Law of particular countries *United Kingdom: British Nationality Law, Judicial Committee of the Privy Council, House of Lords, Human Rights Act 1998 *United States: US Constitutional Law, United States Constitution *Australia: Australian Constitutional History, Re Kevin - validity of marriage of transsexual Legal subject areas Criminal law -- Civil law -- Family law -- Procedural law -- Constitutional law -- Corporations law -- Property law -- Administrative law -- Human rights law -- Intellectual Property law -- Environmental law legal aspects of transsexualism Subjects Auxillary to Law Practice of law -- philosophy of law -- jurisprudence -- comparative law -- legal history Other (To be arranged into the above categories) * taxation law * abandonment * abatement * abduction * adversary system * advocacy system * affidavit * age of consent * allocute * answer * appeal * appellate court * arbitration * at bar * bar * barratry * binding arbitration * black letter law * blue law * case law * cause of action * civil law * class action * common law * constitution * contempt of court * copyright * corroborating evidence * Court of Appeals * criminal law * cross-examination * damages * defendant * deponent * depose * deposition * direct examination * disbarment * double jeopardy * environmental agreements * expert witnesss * extra legal * family law * felony * fifth amendment rights of witness * frivolous lawsuit * grand jury * hostile witness * immunity * incest * indictment * inquest * intellectual property * judicial economy * jurisprudence * jury instructions * jury trial * justice * laches * lawyer * leading question * Legal technicality * Lettre de cachet * litigant * loss of consortium * malpractice * mediation * misdemeanor * motion to show cause * motion * Napoleonic Code * nationality * negligence per se * negligence * notary public * patent * personal property * philosophy of law * plaintiff * plea bargain * plea of nolo contendere * plea of temporary insanity * plea * precedent * prima facie * product liability * property * proximate cause * real property * rebuttal * redirect examination * res ipsa loquitur * reversible error * sanction * sanctions * sodomy law * statute of limitations * statute * statutory law * strike from the record * Supreme court * terrorism * time constraints * tort * trade secret * trademark * trial de novo * trial summary * vexatious litigation * William Marshall * with prejudice * Writ of Certiorari * writ of habeas corpus ---- see also Crime ---- Not quite law: Law of nature -- Murphys law -- Finagles law -- Hanlons Razor -- Sturgeons law -- Parkinsons law -- Occam's razor ---- What are our priorities for writing in this area? To help develop a list of the most basic topics in Law, please see Law basic topics. ---- /Talk